el lamento de hinata
by Hanemi
Summary: Bueno pues esta historia esta basada en la cancion de len y rin kagamine regret message espero y les guste no soy muy buena en esto pero espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

-EL LAMENTO DE HINATA-

Alas afueras de un pequeño puerto en una pequeña villa se encuentra una chica peliazul largo hasta la cintura con un fleco que cubria una cara llena de tristeza, portaba un capa que la cubria toda y tembien vestia con un largo verstido blanco. ella mira el mar sin hacer o decir nada simplemente quieta, en sus manos trae una pequeña botella de cristal aferrandola contra su pecho como si en algun momento esta se apartara de ella,derepende se ve caer una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos hasta llegar a su mejilla pero en poco tiempo se ve como varias lagrimas salen de sus ojos perlados y asi al mismo tiempo ella desplomandose al suelo tocando la suave arena asi que decidi acercarme a ella.

-¿disculpa te encuentras bien?-pregunte con preocupasion sin dejar de verla

-si no se preocupe...-decia la chica

-soy sasuke,uchiha sasuke un gusto- le dije mi nombre mientras le mostraba un amplia sonrisa

-yo soy hinata hyuga igualmente-me decia con una pequeña sonrisa pero que motraba mucha tisteza

-¿se puede saber el por que la causa de sus lagrimas?,una chica tan bella no deberia derramar lagrimas verdad hime-sama-

al oir esto la chica abrio los ojos algo sorprendida y mostrandome una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para luego sentarse en la arena y volver a fijar la mirada hacia el mar me dijo

-asi me llamaba el- me djo con mucho dolor en sus palabras- el mar me trae muchos recuerdos de el

yo no entendia muy bien pero eso no me importo por que yo estaba dispuesto a escucharla asi que no dije nada.

-tal vez has oido la leyenda que dice : "escribe un deseo en un papel y enviaselo al oceano en una botella si esta no se rompe ten por seguro que te sera concedido"- mencionaba hinata mientras apretaba entre sus manos la pequeña botella de cristal

-si, asi es pero pienso que es solo una tonteria confiar en eso-

-lo mismo pensaba yo , hasta que el me demostro lo contrario.¿verdad naruto-kun?-decia la peliazul aun teniendo la vista en en mar haciendo que la brisa moviera su largo cabello suavemente.

yo no entendia quien era o que tenia que ver en todo esto pero con tan solo ver la reaccion de hinata se veia que era alguien muy importante en la vida de aquella chica

-creo que te estoy aburriendo- se levanto se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero yo no lo permiti pues la agarre de la mano y ella se voltio y le dije

-claro que no, quiero escuchar tu historia por favor- ella se voltio a verme y asintio con la cabeza y se sento ami lado

-esta bien- dijo y al mismo tiempo suspiro y con aquel suspiro inicio lo que parecia el lamento de hinata

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

EL lamento de Hinata (cap. 2)

-está bien te contare una historia que nunca he podido olvidar, mi propia historia-me dijo aun sin apartar la vista del mar, pero es que tal vez este le trajera recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos por la expresión de tristeza en su cara, pero yo no deje de ponerle atención pues parecía que iba a comenzar la historia…

-esto se remota a dos años atrás en un enorme castillo, el castillo de los Hyuga-

-princesa Hinata un hombre desea verla-me dijo una de las sirvientas

-dile que pase, espero que sea importante-le ordene a la sirvienta con algo de fastidio en mi voz

-hai-

De inmediato entro un hombre de alta postura, su pelo negro y algo alborotado vestía muy elegantemente, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos negros llenos de tristeza pero tan pronto llego enfrente de mí se inclino ante mí y me dijo:

-mucho gusto hime-sama, mi nombre es Madara-

-¿que se te ofrece?-

-me gustaría hacer un trato con usted- me dijo con una sonrisa ambiciosa en su rostro- le doy a este muchacho ¡pasa!-gritaba mientras giraba la mirada hacia la puerta principal de aquella habitación. En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta y mi sorpresa era encontrarme con un muchacho de mi misma edad vestía con un elegante traje negro, su pelo era amarillo algo largo y alborotado y sus ojos eran tan cuales el cielo tan azules se dirigía hacia Madara y se inclino y me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-es un placer conocerla al fin- Me dijo sin levantar la mirada

-usted que propone- le dije al Madara

-le doy al muchacho y usted me da 5 bolsas de oro- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y tan vanidosa que solo le dije

-está bien trato hecho! sirvienta!

-si hime-sama-

-lleve al señor a que le den 5 bolsas de oro-

-está bien-me dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que me sonreía ambiciosamente

-fue un placer negocios con usted- y con eso se retiro

-puedo preguntar algo hime-sama-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-adelante pregunta-le dije con indiferencia

-que pasara con migo-esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco pero le conteste de inmediato

-no lo sé, tal vez seas mi sirviente-

-será todo un honor para mí alteza, permítame cuidarla y protegerla-me dijo con una seguridad en su voz que me produjo una sensación extraña mientras sentía que mi cara enrojecía pero trate de componerme y le dije:

-está bien ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

-Uzumaki Naruto será todo un honor estar a su lado-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&66&&&&&

-sabe Uchiha-san el me hizo sentir algo de felicidad-me decía Hinata mientras derramaba lagrimas

-Hinata-sama-al parecer esa relación nos se iba a limitar a sirviente y princesa ahora no entendí mucho pero por lo poco que entendí era el por qué de su lamento


	3. Chapter 3

El lamento de Hinata (cap. 3):

Pero eso no sería todo- me dijo Hinata para seguir contando su propia historia.

-está bien desde ahora en adelante serás mi propio sirviente, estarás conmigo para todo y cuando sea de mi nunca serás apartado- pensé que tal vez el seria como los demás que siempre me traicionaría pero el iba a ser muy diferente de ellos.

-será un gran honor hime-sama- me dijo haciendo un reverencia para luego levantarse y sonreírme

Sentía que mis mejillas enrojecían y mucho pero solo tape mi rostro con un abanico que siempre traía conmigo para que el ni nadie notara aquello pues tal vez se reirían de mi pero después dije-sirvientes lleven a...-me quede en blanco pues no sabía su nombre pero al parecer él se dio cuenta y dijo.

-Uzumaki Naruto su alteza- me dijo con otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sentía que me perdía en esa sonrisa y la sinceridad que mostraba pero trate de componer mi postura y continúe diciendo- lleven a Uzumaki a su habitación de inmediato-

Como usted ordene. Dijo uno de los sirvientes para luego dirigirse a Naruto y llevárselo, y así me quede, viéndolo hasta que saliese de aquella habitación y uno de mis sirvientes me saco de mi trance diciéndome:

-su alteza recuerde que tiene una junta por favor acompáñeme- me dijo algo preocupado

-está bien-dije con indiferencia hacia lo que me había dicho y decidí ir a mi junta

YA EN LA JUNTA….

-su alteza necesitamos un préstamo al pueblo azul urgentemente estamos casi en la banca rota si no este reino caerá en la pobreza- me dijo algo preocupado y alterado uno de los ancianos concejeros de mi reino

-no lo sé…- dije no tan preocupada pues sabía que de una u otra manera conseguiría dinero

-piénselo Hinata-sama es urgente – me dijo otro de los ancianos.

-está bien pediremos el préstamo.-dije decidida

-es un hecho mañana le hablaremos al príncipe del reino para pedir el préstamo y haremos una fiesta para su bienvenida ¿está usted de acuerdo su alteza?- me dijeron los cinco ancianos del consejo

Está bien prepárense entonces para mañana mismo- dije sin pensarlo pues eso me traería mi propio fin muy pronto.

CONTINUARA…

!

Notas: seque los capítulos son muy cortos pero a veces no sé como continuar pero estoy haciendo mí mejor esfuerzo por favor comenten adiós…gracias por leerlo…


	4. Chapter 4

El lamento de hinata (cap 4)

y asi fue el principo a lo que llevaria a naruto-kun a la muerte...

y asi empezaron los preparativos para la fiesta que se llevaria acabo al dia siguiente yo estaba algo estrezada pues con el reino azul nunca habiamos convivido y mucho menos le pediamos en este caso dinero para poder salvar nuestro reino, desde que murio mi madre nunca habiamos llegado a ese extremo pero era un riesgo que tenia que tomar para no quedar en la de pensar en todo esto y ver los areglos para lo que se llevari acabo al dia siguiente me dispuse a descanzar pero sin antes decir algo asi que les dije a todos.

-eso es todo,vallanse a decansar todos que tengan buenas noches mañana tendran que pararse aun mas temprano para que den un buen servicio asi que retirense- les dije a todos los sirvientes y di media vuelta para retirarme ami habitacion pero me habia olvidado de algo o mas bien alguien pues estaba mas concentrada en mis pensamentos que no habia dado cuenta de que naruto me seguia a todas partes asi que le dije:

-ahora tu puedes irte a descansar- le dije sin votear a ver

-pero...- trato de decirme algo pero no lo deje

-he dicho que puedes retirate, no lo repetire, hasta mañana- le dije y avanze hacia mi habitacion sin voltear a verlo pero alcance a oir que dijo

-esta bien buenas noches mi princesa- yo no lo voltie a ver ni un segundo por alguna razon estaba nerviosa pero no trate de preocuparme pues talvez eran nervios de lo que podria suceder al dia siguiente y asi me dispuse a dormir pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba eran la 1:00 am

2:00 am y no recosiliaba el sueño asi que dispuse a pararme de mi cama y salir a tomar un poco de aire me levante y sali de mi habitacion y sali a mi amplio jardin tenia en mucho en que pensar por ejemplo en lo que pasaria mañana o me quedaria en la pobreza eran cuestiones en las cuales no podia dejar de pensar pero mientras pensaba en eso senti como alguien me tomaba por atras me tapaba la boca y me susurraba en el oido

-es bueno tenerte como ren pagaran mucho por ti princesa¿ no escierto muchachos?-

-asi es jefe- decia otro hombre- no podia ver muy bien en la oscuridad pero por sus voces y risas se oia que eran muchos,pero apesar de eso yo trataba de safarme del agarre pero era muy fuerte y otra vez me dijo- no grites y te soltare la boca para que puedas respirar de acuerdo?- me dijo pero no sabia que hacer entonces pense por un momento que si yo le decia que me soltara y le prometia no gritar talvez si me soltaria y tendria una diminuta oportunidad de gritar y si la suerte estaba de mi lado alguien podria escucharme y poder ayudarme- entonces no gritaras?- yo solo movi mi cabeza en afirmacion a si que me solto y ahora era el momento de gritar y suplicar por ayuda asi que no lo pense dos veces y grite:

-¡AYUDENME! -grite lo mas duro que pude hasta volver asentir que el sujeto me volvia a tapar la boca y me gritaba – eres estupida o que? ¿quieres que te de una leccion?- me dijo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cuchillo y me lo ponia en mi cuello yo temblaba como una gelatina de miedo pues tal vez seria mi fin pero oi como aguien dijo:

-¡cierre los ojos mi princesa!- yo reconocia esa voz pero no hice el intento de voltear a verlo solo hice lo que me pidio y cerre los ojos al instante ya no senti el agarre por parte de aquel hombre y solo podia oir los golpes y los gritos de pelea detras de mi, no se cuanto tiempo pase con los ojos cerrados pero al ya no oir los golpes espere lo peor entonces senti como una mano se poso sobre mi hombro y una voz dijo:

-ya puede abrir los ojos mi princesa- yo solo los abri y mi sorpresa fue verlo a el tan lastimado y con sangre en su rostro pero cuando voltie a verlo mostraba un sonrisa y me decia:

-se encuentra bien?- yo solo asenti con la cabeza pues lo veia muy lastimado y despues me dijo – que alivio que llegue a tiempo- entonces se desplomo en el suelo y no lo dude mucho para correr en su auxilio...

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

El lamento de hinata (cap 5)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

-¡cierre los ojos mi princesa!- yo reconocia esa voz pero no hice el intento de voltear a verlo solo hice lo que me pidio y cerre los ojos al instante ya no senti el agarre por parte de aquel hombre y solo podia oir los golpes y los gritos de pelea detras de mi, no se cuanto tiempo pase con los ojos cerrados pero al ya no oir los golpes espere lo peor entonces senti como una mano se poso sobre mi hombro y una voz dijo:

-ya puede abrir los ojos mi princesa- yo solo los abri y mi sorpresa fue verlo a el tan lastimado y con sangre en su rostro pero cuando voltie a verlo mostraba un sonrisa y me decia:

-se encuentra bien?- yo solo asenti con la cabeza pues lo veia muy lastimado y despues me dijo – que alivio que llegue a tiempo- entonces se desplomo en el suelo y no lo dude mucho para correr en su auxilio...

-na...na..naruto?-pregunte pero me aterraba la idea de que no me contestara asi que trate de levantarlo y para mi suerte si lo logre pues no era tan pesado como yo creia asi que pase una de sus manos sobre mis hombros para procurar que no se callera , subi las escaleras y llegue a su habitacion lo coloque delicadamente en su cama y me retire muy agilente para no causarle aun mas dolor me quede viendolo per un instante y pense aunque lo dije en voz alta- como es que no solo me dejo a mi suerte-pero no pense que el estuviera ya consiente asi que me dijo-por que yo siempre la protegere e incluso daria mi propia vida por usted hime-sama- me dijo viendome con mucha seguridad que solo me di media vuelta y sali de la habitacion y pense en dejarlo pues ya estaba consiente y que el se curara pero no podia por que el se lastimo por mi culpa asi que mejor me dirigi la cocina por agua, algunas vendas y medicinas para poder curarlo, sali de la cosina subi las escaleras y entre ala habitacion aun lo encontre en su cama me acerque y le dije

-tte puedes levantar solo?- el solo asintio con la cabeza y trato de le vanrte pero creo que le dolia mucho su cuerpo asi que lo ayude y solo asi pudo sentarse en su cama,acerque una silla para poder curarlo,el ambiente estaba muy tenso asi que trate de decir algo pero el se adelanto y me dijo

-por que?-yo no sabia a que se referia asi ke le conteste rapidamente

-a que te refieres?-

-por que me cura?-eso me molesto un poco asi que contrataque

-a caso te molesta, si no te agrada te dejare solo para que tu lo agas...-le dije me levante de la silla dispuesta a irme pero el tomo mi mano y me dijo algo arrenpentido

-de ninguna manera me molestaria por favor no se valla-solo me volvi a sentar y segui curandolo asi que le dije

-lo hago por que es lo mismo que hiciste por mi me pretegiste y me ayudaste-

-solo hice mi trabajo-me dijo algo sorprendido por lo que dije-solo pense que me dejaria asi

-lo se pero no era justo asi que no lo hice pero no te acostubres mucho a esto-dije terminando de curarlo- ya esta tus heridas sanaran muy rapido, ya esta amaneciendo- le dije parandome de la silla y me di vuelta para retirarme- viste, recuerda que tenemos quedarle la bienvenida al principe del reino azul-

-si lo que usted diga hime-sama pero antes...hime-sama puede voltear por favor- yo solo voltie pero no estaba preparada para lo que venia, el se abalanzo contra mi y me abrazo susurrandome al oido- grasias... por esto hime-sama- yo sentia que mi cara se ponia cada vez mas roja-de..denada-dije pero en ese mismo instante una de las sirvientas toco la puerta y entro , yo voltie a ver quien era y la expresion de sorpresa de la sirvienta me saco de mis pensamintos y solo le di un empujon como pude a naruto aunque creo que fue muy fuerte,pase alado de la sirvienta aun con mi cara roja y sali me aleje de la habitacion lo mas rapido que pude y regrese a mi habiacion no sabia lo que habia pasado pero deje de pensar en ello cuando vi el relog ya era muy tarde y yo aun no estaba lista , me meti a bañar y me arregle lo mas rapido posible era la princesa acargo del reino y como tal no podia darme el lujo de llegar tarde me puse lo que tenia ala mano era un vestido blanco con lila, unas zapatillas y me solte el pelo, sali de la habttacion, me dirigi al muelle para recibir alos del reino azul y entre los saludos de mis subditos lo volvi a ver a el a naruto, camine hasta llegar a el y lo vi con un traje negro con amarillo que le quedaba ala perfeccion,guantes blancos y con una gran sonrisa,llegue junto a el y le dije

-te ves muy bien-con algo de nerviosismo

-usted tambien se ve muy linda hime-sama- voltie a verlo y se puso algo rojo yo solo me voltie y ahi estaban los barcos del reino azul al fin habian llegado...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
